Total Drama Crossover Season 1
by lisathevocaloid
Summary: Season one of Total Drama Crossover! 22 contestants are put together on a reality show that will test their physical, mental, and emotional abilities. Who will win ten million dollars? Find out this season on Total... Drama... Crossover!
1. Cast

**Staff:**

Princess Celestia (from My Little Pony Generation 4; replaces Matt from MySims) - Host

Princess Luna (from My Little Pony Generation 4) - Co-host

Annoying Orange (replaces Madame Zoe from MySims) - Chef

* * *

**Contestants:**

Green Team

1. Momo Momone (replaces Odin from MySims)

2. Luigi the Plumber (replaces Ian from MySims)

3. Kaito Shion (replaces Chaz from MySims)

4. Princess Peach (replaces Rhonda from MySims)

5. Kirby (replaces Jimmy from MySims)

6. Princess Daisy (replaces Sandra from MySims)

7. Len Kagamine (replaces Luis from MySims)

8. Neru Akita (replaces Maria from MySims)

9. Yoshi (replaces Edwin from MySims)

10. Haku Yowane (replaces Karine from MySims)

11. Wario (replaces Jenny from MySims)

Red Team

1. Rainbow Dash (from My Little Pony Generation 4; replaces Violet from MySims)

2. Derpy Hooves (from My Little Pony Generation 4; replaces Summer from MySims)

3. Sonic the Hedgehog (replaces Ray from MySims)

4. Strong Bad (replaces Aran from MySims)

5. Mario the Plumber (replaces Travis from MySims)

6. Samus Aran (replaces Amelia from MySims)

7. Fox McCloud (replaces Brendan from MySims)

8. Teto Kasane (replaces Sasha from MySims)

9. Pinkie Pie (from My Little Pony Generation 4; replaces Liberty from MySims)

10. Uta "Defoko" Utane (replaces Annie from MySims)

11. Homestar Runner (replaces Iggy from MySims)

* * *

The first episode will come out soon.


	2. Flight of the White Feathers (part 1)

**Episode 1: Flight of the White Feathers (Part 1)**

* * *

**Princess Celestia:** Welcome! This is Total Drama Crossover! I'm your host, Princess Celestia.

**Princess Luna:** And I'm your co-host, Princess Luna.

**Princess Celestia:** This season, we have taken 22 contestants and pitted them against each other. They will go through intense physical, mental, and emotional challenges. The winner of this season will receive ten million dollars.

**Princess Luna:** We just prefer this show to humiliate these contestants.

Samus Aran walks out of the boat.

**Princess Celestia:** You must Samus Aran.

**Samus:** Am I supposed to stay here?

**Princess Luna:** Of course. That's what you signed up for.

**Samus:** I'll see about this...

Len Kagamine, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Pinkie Pie walk off the boat.

**Princess Celestia:** Len, Sonic, and Pinkie. How are you guys?

**Len:** I'm ready for anything to perform my songs.

**Pinkie:** Hi! I'm here to party! I want to win!

**Sonic:** Unlike these people, I'm here because of dreaded households.

**Pinkie:** Did your house collapse?

**Sonic:** Whatever...

Len, Pinkie, and Sonic walk away. Neru Akita and Haku Yowane come onto the dock.

**Princess Celestia:** Neru and Haku, how are you two?

**Neru:** I'm... not... cool.

**Princess Luna:** Do you think this competition could ruin your friendship?

**Haku****:** I don't think so, we'll wait to find out.

Neru and Haku walk away. Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Kaito Shion, Momo Momone, Mario the Plumber, Strong Bad, Uta "Defoko" Utane, and Derpy Hooves come out of the boat.

**Princess Celestia:** Peach, Daisy, Kaito, Momo, Mario, Strong Bad, Defoko, and Derpy, how are you guys?

**Kaito:** I don't really know, but I'm ready to pump it up!

**Defoko:** You're not the only one!

**Kaito:** If I win, I will not lose a girl!

**Peach:** *sigh*

**Princess Celestia:** Anyways, how are the rest of you?

**Derpy:** I'm so derpy!

**Momo:** I remember Defoko.

**Mario:** Will there be the cell-phone service permitted here?

**Princess Luna:** Nope.

**Daisy:** Fine.

Peach, Daisy, Kaito, Momo, Mario, Strong Bad, Defoko, and Derpy walk off the dock. Teto Kasane, Rainbow Dash, and Homestar Runner emerge from the boat.

**Princess Celestia:** Teto, Dashie, and Homestar. How do you feel?

**Dashie:** Fine...

Dashie walks right by and sees Sonic.

**Teto:** I hope Homestar Runner will be my new friend!

**Homestar:** What?!

Homestar gets pulled off the dock by Teto.

**Princess Luna:** Better watch out for her...

Kirby and Fox McCloud walk off the boat.

**Princess Celestia:** Fox and Kirby, are you two coming to fight?

**Fox:** Sure.

**Kirby:** I want to win and gain the respect from the king.

**Princess Luna:** Well, that's good.

Wario and Yoshi walk off the boat.

**Princess Celestia:** You must be Yoshi and Wario.

**Wario:** I want money!

**Yoshi:** I understand why there isn't ugly things.

**Princess Celestia:** Well, we need Luigi.

Luigi climbs out from under the dock.

**Luigi:** Sorry, I'm late. I just fell off the boat when we came.

**Kaito:** There aren't any chumps around here.

**Strong Bad:** Not cool man.

**Princess Celestia:** Well, that's everyone. Luna and I have already assigned your teams.

**Samus:** Oh joy.

**Princess Luna:** The teams will be the "Green Team" and the "Red Team."

**Princess Celestia: **The Green Team will be Momo, Luigi, Kaito, Peach, Kirby, Daisy, Len, Neru, Yoshi, Haku, and Wario. And the Red Team will be Dashie, Derpy, Sonic, Strong Bad, Mario, Samus, Fox, Teto, Pinkie, Defoko, and Homestar.

**Luigi:** Well, I hope I could enjoy...

**Princess Luna:** What a great way to start the competition, right Celestia?

**Princess Celestia:** Yes, Luna. What will happen this season? Be sure to stick around for the next episode of Total... Drama... CROSSOVER!


End file.
